


take good care of yourself

by Anonymous



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, interpret it how you want, this isn't really that slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He gets the feeling Kenny's not taking him seriously. He wouldn't come here alone if he was.





	take good care of yourself

Jon Moxley hears the door drag open and whips his head around.

"I've returned your favor. We're even now."

Jon gets the feeling Kenny's not taking him seriously. He wouldn't come here alone if he was. He throws a chair at the wall; it rebounds off and makes a loud bang when it hits the concrete floor, but Kenny doesn't flinch.

"Wow! I'm really intimidated here." Kenny steps into the room, keeping the door open for a quick escape if necessary, "If everybody and their best friend weren't out here throwing chairs at anything that moves, that would have been way cooler."

He cracks a smile which Jon does not return. Kenny looks exhausted but his eyes are alert. He has the smallest of bruises on his right eye, and his left shoulder is mottled with cup marks.

"You gonna be in shape for November?" Jon growls, “You look like crap.”

"Really? Am I _really_ the one we should be concerned about? Are you actually going to show up this time? That's what bothers me! I’m sleepless at night worrying that you’re going to waste my time again." He taps meaningfully at his elbow. This fucking guy.

Jon strides over to him, intending to push him out the door before does something he regrets, but Kenny closes it behind his own back with a click.

"That was stupid," Jon says. "Really stupid. What are you doing in my locker room anyway?"

Kenny stares at him, expression calculating. Jon remembers studying Omega from his hospital bed last year. Back then he'd spent a lot of time trying to imagine new places to be. He had considered Bullet Club with its high overturn and constantly shifting make up. It would have been easy to find a place there, as Cody had, but a place in Bullet Club was a hard one to keep. By the time Jon had made it to Japan, the gap Kenny Omega left in the company was already gone. Sucked in at the sides by the Switchblade and Will Ospreay and more. There is no space for Kenny to return to anymore. Jon wonders if that bothers him.

Did Kenny watch him this summer? It was always smart to scout an opponent after all. And when he had, did he feel the same yearning to be there that he himself had felt watching Kenny the year before? The G1 Climax had been everything Jon had dreamed. He had come back bruised and bleeding but more solid, more alive than he’d ever felt.

Kenny’s still not saying anything and Jon leans in close enough to threaten a bite. He doesn’t though, instead he draws back, giving Kenny the opportunity to leave.

Kenny smacks him in the jaw.

The furniture in the room shakes and clatters around them as they both go sprawling. Kenny is up again quickly. Jon kicks his legs out from under him and rolls him down. Kenny’s body is deceptively heavy. He always looks so light on his feet.

One of his fists gets Jon in the gut. It’s a precise hit but there isn’t a lot of weight behind it. He gets Kenny back with a punch to the nose. That puts Kenny on the back foot, fighting to squirm away. Jon takes great pleasure in grappling him down to the ground. He traps Kenny under him and sits over the other man’s stomach, waiting to see if he has had enough. That’s when Kenny brains him in the side of the head with his phone.

...

He wakes up in the recovery position to a panicking Kenny tending to him with ice pack and a list of instructions hastily googled from wikihow.

"Fuck! Are you okay!?"

Jon groans.

"Fuck... I'm so sorry dude!" The bravado of the in-ring Omega is all gone now. "I just wanted to... I don't know! I didn't mean to actually fuck you up! The Bucks are gonna kill me if I kill you before the match! They already think I'm..." Kenny stops himself. “Cody is gonna kill me too! I'm such an idiot!"

"Calm down," Jon sits up and takes the ice pack from Kenny, who now doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands. The clock on the wall hasn’t changed, he can only have been out a few moments.

Kenny is quiet. After a moment or two he gets up and starts tidying the thrown furniture. It's the EVP's problem if they piss off the arena, Jon supposes, but it's still funny to watch Omega fussing over the small dent they've made in the drywall. He moves a trashcan in front of it to hide the evidence.

"How long was I down for, like a minute? This is nothing."

Kenny looks furious, "Have you got someone who can drive you to the hotel?" he snaps.

"Babe, I got my 2k20 royalties this week I can afford an uber okay?"

Kenny lets out a long breath. "This didn't really go...like how I... meant it to," he says limply.

"How did you mean it to go?" Jon asks him. He’s genuinely curious.

Kenny shrugs, he looks lost, embarrassed, angry with himself. He finally starts moving towards the door. "It doesn't matter. I'll see you next week."

"Next week," Jon nods.

He's a strange one. Jon isn’t going to try to pretend he can understand what's going on with him. But he won’t need to understand Kenny to beat him.


End file.
